<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Now On by HFyornT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859704">From Now On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT'>HFyornT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, Takes place after a good ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Androids won. They got what they deserve, freedom and all. But for Connor, the most famous ex-deviant hunter had no place to go after that. He thought he was lost..<br/>Until someone came in to give him home to stay. Forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Now On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the revolution, the androids won. They finally got what they wanted and deserved. They were living beings even though were made of iron and plastic. All of them went to somewhere to find a place in this world where they were really belong to. Some of them called it a journey because still many of them had to start from zero. At least, what they said to humans, they were free and able to do whatever they desired to.</p><p>For Connor, the prototype with type of RK800, a deviant hunter, an ex of course-he didn't want to be remembered with that kind of name from now, walking slowly-but impatient, in this cold snow to meet someone. One and only person he found it interesting and...desirable? His heart beat very fast. He was very unfamiliar with this kind of feeling. Even when he was in perilous event, he never felt like this.</p><p>"This must be different." he said from the distance.</p><p>Hank still hadn't see him, but he was waiting for Connor's presence. His body trembled. Cold, but he didn't mind. The snow wasn't a worth opponent for an old man like him. He was a strong person physically and mentally. He had gone through everything that worse.</p><p>Now, he came to the term he accepted what had happened. He was sure his son was having his life there-or just sitting on clouds in somewhere sky-Hank didn't know where, watching him from above. That kind of thought-he smiled, thinking why would his child watching him from above...like an angel.</p><p>"An angel, huh. That doesn't sound bad."</p><p>He turned left-a living being in front of his eyes, Connor. His partner in crime, to solve crime not to make one.</p><p>Connor stood there. Ah, he was happy. He saw Hank smiled. For the first time he felt warm. So warm he didn't know what to do. This kind of feeling, happiness mixed with excitement, Connor was so happy. He gave Hank a smile too.</p><p>They slowly approached each other. Their made remarkable footsteps on snowy surface. It was cold-but, but it was warm too. Not many were capable of expressing it properly with words but we knew what was it felt like.</p><p>Hank pulled him into a one tight hug. Connor was surprised but he managed to slowly hug his back. He said to himself he was sure that was what Hank wanted to receive back. They hugged each other in this snowy day.</p><p>Then they released each other from the hug and just stood there, astonished. Hank's right hand grabbed Connor's left shoulder.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" he asked, starting a conversation.</p><p>"I'm fine but i'm also feeling...warm."</p><p>Hank chukled, "In this hard snowy place? Did they put a heater inside your body?"</p><p>"No-not that kind of warm. My heart, it's a pleasant feeling. I like it."</p><p>Hank was surprised. Well, he knew Connor already became a deviant and could feel feelings and such but he didn't expect he would feel something like that.</p><p>The leutenant wondered and immediately got the answer, "Ah, it's your first time."</p><p>Connor was confused and asked, "First time what?"</p><p>"Love, Connor. What is it like to be loved. That was your first time. You were never hugged by anyone before, right?"</p><p>The deviant nodded. Connor didn't deny the fact. His partner in crime was right. And he wanted more.</p><p>Hank couldn't stop trembling and he was very cold, " Shit, it's really cold here. I'm freezing to death. I don't want to get turned into a frozy icy sculpture. Let's go back to my car."</p><p>Conmor blinked, "What? But, i can't. I have to go back-"</p><p>"Back to what? Cyberlife? For real? That's the place you want to call it "a home"?"</p><p>The brown-eyed man only remained silent. Deep from his heart he didn't want to actually. He didn't know what to do after what happened. And most importang, he was alone. He felt what people mostly called it lonely. He admitted that it was the most unpleasant feeling he ever felt. He didn't only want to be recognized as person. The independent ex-deviant wanted to be loved too.</p><p>"No, Lieutenant. I don't want to go back." he stated, firmly.</p><p>"Then go with me! We can start a new life together. I want to move on and don't want mourn over my son for a long time. I have had enough. It won't make my son back either. But you, i can have you, Connor. You can stay and beside me together. The two of us."</p><p>Connor's LED for seconds turned into yellow when he heard Hank said that. He wanted that the most. That what was and where he belonged to. He belonged to Hank. Not as a machine but as a person. A person he cared so much.</p><p>"What do you say? Don't make me waiting! It's freezing cold and i'm just an old man who doesn't have a heater like you."</p><p>"I want to, Hank! I want to live with you!"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bark! </em> </strong>
</p><p>Hank grinned, "That's the call! Did you hear that, Sumo? He will live with us from now."</p><p>Connor got even more confused, "You called Sumo? But it is a dog, how can-"</p><p>"Well yeah i just put my home phone near Sumo and i told Sumo to not walk away from it and oh-not to step on it too."</p><p>Connor didn't talk. Just stood there with this kind of "kind of get it" expression on his face.</p><p>"I know it's damn silly but you do understand, right?! Sumo is our family too and i have to tell. I wanted to tell Cole too but i'm sure he knows and will be happy to have you as a part of Anderson family."</p><p>Connor smiled and laughed a little. This person just started to feel what happiness was. </p><p>"Come on, let's get inside car."</p><p>"Yes, Hank."</p><p>Connor walk a step behind him. Suddenly Hank pulled his arm and put it inside his pocket. They held each other's hands. Connor blushed and enjoyed it.</p><p>They got inside the old-modeled, their belonged vehicle. Before Hank started his car, he looked around and saw Connor looked down, blushing and nervous.</p><p>"Connor."</p><p>"Yes, Hank?"</p><p>"Come here, won't you?"</p><p>"What do you mean? I'm he-"</p><p>For again he got interuppted when he spoke. This time Hank locked Connor's mouth with a kiss. Connor's also first time doing romantic stuff.</p><p>"I love you, Connor."</p><p>"I love you too, Hank."</p><p>"Shit, our feelings are mutual. This has been a while since i had...relationship with someone."</p><p>"Especially me. I'm not experienced with this kind of thing." he shyly confessed.</p><p>"Let me teach you how to, won't you?"</p><p>"Anything you are up to, i'm in."</p><p>And they drove to Hank-no, their house and started to make a collage of moments together.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>